


It's all in the eyes

by Stefy1223



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Betrayal, Daddy Kink, First Time, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, I Tried, Lies, Mafia EXO, Spies & Secret Agents, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefy1223/pseuds/Stefy1223
Summary: (Or 5 times you weren't ready and 1 time that explained everything)





	It's all in the eyes

1\. His hands tickled your sides and you screeched with laughter. You were not surprised that you've gotten here. Every single time he insisted you guys play Mario Kart you beat him again and again, making him grumpy. Your punishment for being better: tickle fight. You knew that Jungkook was a competitive person by nature so losing to you time and time again irritated him to no end. But you would not lose just to appease him. You weren't that kind of person. His hands traveled from your sides, slowly, to your stomach, and they stopped there. Your laughter ceased. You knew where this was going and you knew it wasn't what you wanted right then. They slowly started going under your shirt and your heart started racing into your chest, but you said nothing. Only when his fingertips grazed the edges of your bra did you put your hands on his shoulders to stop him. He did it immediately. Just like every time this has happened before. You didn't even feel your eyes closing but you opened them and met his gentle ones. The message in your eyes was clear. 'I am not ready yet.' And his kind eyes portrayed the same response as always. 'It's OK. I'll wait. You're worth it. '

2\. You were not sure how you've gotten here. One moment you were lazily making out on the couch, giggling and relaxing, and the next one he was above you, your hands above your head, clenched tightly in his grip. He wasn't a very tall person, but his presence was enough to make you feel small. Yoongi's eyes were smouldering, looking at every inch of you he could reach, from your dishelved hair, pulled out of its ponytail by his wandering hands, to the cleavage visible that wasn't hidden by the small tank top you were wearing and to the skin that was revealed once said top had ridden up during your makeout. You could see he was pleased by the submissive position you were in, supposedly not being able to escape from his grasp, although you knew you could if you really wanted to, because he would never do something you didn't wish for. The hand that was free touched your leg, going from your calf to your knee and inching higher and higher until it reached the inside of your thigh. Despite not hearing any protest from you, he stopped there, lingering, and then he raised his hand and slowly cupped your cheek. His lips quirked up into a small smile and he whispered, quietly, that he knew it's not the time because he could see it into your eyes. And then he gently released your hands, put you into his lap, and cuddled you until you fell asleep there. 

3\. Taehyung's hand moved slowly from your hair, tugging on a strand, making you giggle at the mischevious glint in his eyes, to your cheeks, which he quickly squished, making you outrightly laugh, and to your clavicles, leaving a searing feeling behind. At the same time, you could feel Jimin behind you, his breaths hitting the top of your head, hands snaked in a tight grip around your waist. You sat between his legs, with your back to his chest, and Taehyung in front of you, on his knees, looking down at you with an adoring gaze. You felt Jimin's fingers tickling your sides a little, making you laugh and feeling the rumble in his chest as he chuckled. You've played this game many times before. Them, gently learning every part of you that you gave them permission to touch, and you, shyly trailing every inch of their skin that you had the courage to, with your fingers. It never went further than that. Not after the first time they tried to and you freaked out, them learning not to cross the line after the incident. Now, it's only lingering touches in places that make you comfortable, gentle looks, chuckles when they found a ticklish spot and laughter from your part. It felt a little funny to you, being caged between two handsome men, a position many would kill for, and the only thing that you are doing is this. But it is comfortable. And you felt Jimin's lips on the back of your neck, hugging you from behind, and Taehyung's hand tapping your nose and leaving a playful kiss on it and felt good. Because they saw then how scared you were, the 'i'm not ready' in your eyes, and demonstrated how much more you mean to them, that you weren't defined just by your body. 

4\. You felt sweat dripping down your face, your laboured breaths not being heard with the music booming in the room. Your muscles ached with the strain you put on them, but you knew not to stop. It was a good kind of ache, one you only felt when you danced like this, with nobody watching. You did not hear the door of the studio opening, and you did not hear the footsteps coming closer until the music changed to something slower and you felt hands around your waist. You panicked for one second, but then realised who was behind you, and smirked. It seemed that you were doing this again. You turned to face him, put your right hand in his, your left one on his shoulder, and with his remaining one still on your waist, you started to dance together. Your steps were in rhythm with the music, him guiding you across the room, dominating you, looking into your eyes with a passion you knew was reflected in yours. As they say, dancing is food for the soul for some, and you knew that the flame you both felt inside because of it could make you burn forever and you wouldn't need anything else. Just you, him, and some music. That's enough to make you feel immortal. The hand around your waist tightened and he dipped you, squeezing your hand that was still in his, and then lifting you and starting to dance again. Now your smirk became a smile and you remembered the discussion you had the day before, after he realised you always pulled away before things could get heated. You weren't ready to take it further. You knew that, and now he knew it too. But, as you looked into his eyes, seeing that burning desire, you realised that this is the most erotic thing that you have ever done. Being so close to him, moving as one, trusting him, feeling so free. And, as you lightly kissed Hoseok's lips, him smiling into the kiss, you realised that maybe, just maybe, the day you could try it with him would come closer. 

5\. You were sitting on the couch, Jin besides you, petting your hair lovingly and embracing you, and Namjoon in front of you, his serious look making you frantically think if you've done something wrong to have it directed at you. It was rare that you had meetings like this, and only when something serious was going on, so you didn't know what happened and that made you twitch anxiously on the couch. You felt a hand on your knee, stopping its bouncing, and you sheepishly looked at Jin, only to glimpse the glint of amusement in his eyes, and his gentle and comforting smile. When you turned back to look at Namjoon, his eyes have softened and you could see his lips have turned up a little at the corners. He sighed, got up, and came to sit on your other side, taking your hand cautiously. And you suddenly knew what this was about. So you started talking. Telling them how you were a skittish person by nature, how shy you were, especially after you were bullied at school, how your life wasn't as easy as you would have wished it to be, and how you weren't used to gentle touches and, because of that, you didn't feel ready for next step into the relationship. They listened carefully, their eyes hardening at some parts and softening at others, and, at the end, they promised to always be there for you, to never make you do something you don't want to, because them and the boys loved you for just being you. And you knew they were saying the truth, just by looking at Jin's protective gaze as he kissed your hand, and at Namjoon's thoughtful eyes as he pecked your cheek. You would be just fine with these boys. 

+1. The room you entered was dark, just as you have expected. It seemed that, despite the months you were gone, nothing changed around here. Your steps were the only thing that was heard as you approached the table. There was only one person sitting at it, and other 9 chairs that were empty at the moment. You slowly embraced the person from behind, your hands around their neck, and you pecked their cheek. In a flash, you were in their lap, them nosing at your hair, their arms tight around your waist as if they never wanted to let you go. You stayed like that for some time, enjoying seeing each other after months of not even talking. And then they slowly lifted their head and looked into your eyes, making your insides flutter at the love you saw in theirs. 

"I missed you. Very much." 

Their voice was definitely manly and music to your ears after so much time separated. 

"I missed you too."

One of his hands went from your waist to your hand and, after squeezing it, his eyes hardened. You knew it was business time. You were further proved that by the growl that you could feel in his chest now as he spoke. 

"Report."

And you straightened your back, one hand moving from around his neck and the other from his own hand to his shoulders. For a good few minutes your voice was the only thing resounding in the room. 

"They believed everything I have told them. I did just as you asked of me. I have infiltrated by playing damsel in distress and they helped me, like you knew they would. Nothing better than a sob story about a little girl with no home and emotional issues. I slowly got closer to them and, as they opened up to me, they also told me things, secret things, that I know would help enourmously in our mission. I also started a relationship with them, and, once that happened, they opened up completely and trusted me unconditionally. I have an USB stick in my pocket where I've written everything I was told and found out as I was left alone in the house. The mission has been a success."

One of his hands gently trailed from your arm to your shoulder as you told him everything, and then moved to your hair, gripping it harshly when you finished. His mouth moved to your ear and slowly whispered as you shuddered. 

"And tell me, did you let them think you were innocent? That you were afraid to try new things? Did you let them touch you?"

His other hand gripped your thigh possessively and slowly inched up until he was close enough but not where you wanted it. 

"No. They did not touch me that way. You know I'd never let them. I'm yours. Yours and the boys'" you breathed out shakily. 

The hand disappeared and you whined a little, only for the sound to be swallowed by his mouth, both of his hands in your hair now. You put your own hands around his neck again, pulling him closer, moving to sit with your legs on either side of his, straddling him. The makeout lasted a few minutes, filthy moans escaping you both, hands wandering and words being whispered and growled. When he stopped, his lips still touching yours, he smirked widely and chuckled, appearing very amused. 

"The miracles you do sometimes. Making them think you're an innocent flower waiting to be plucked, not knowing anything. How very amusing."

He slowly pushed you off his lap, his grip gentle again, and took your hand, also getting up from the chair. He looked into your eyes, seeing the longing for the others, and smiled, starting to lead you out of the room, into a dark corridor, towards a familiar place. 

"Come on, kitten, the boys will be happy to see you. We haven't done this in a while, and I'm sure you miss the attention too."

You followed him and thought of the boys you used and then left behind. How good they were to you, how understanding and gentle they behaved. And how they made you find some parts of yourself that you thought you lost. Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook. 7 boys that changed you in a good way, and your heart ached when you realised how they would take your deception when they found out. You will probably meet them again, and they will definitely hate you. You regretted a little not trying to be with them in every way you could, but you knew it was for the best. Betrayal hurts anyways. You didn't want to make it worse. The truth is that you knew you could have had a future with them. With BTS. You could see it. But, as you followed Suho down the corridor and heard Baekhyun's laughter and Chanyeol's screams, you could only think 'it's too bad that I was EXO's first.'

"Yes, daddy."


End file.
